


Rain

by persephine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Rain, magoro week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephine/pseuds/persephine
Summary: i couldn't find quiet, i went out in the rain
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Rain

Akechi could have planned for rain. Instead, he was so over the moon about his weekend schedule finally lining up with Makoto’s for the first time in weeks that he had completely forgotten to even consider the weather for their date. Call it a lapse in judgment, but he was in love. 

Perhaps the love that he would attribute to himself was so destabilizing that everything got tossed out the window the moment it came to Niijima Makoto, but he would chalk it up to the nights he stayed late in the office and the two days in the last week he slept for a maximum of two hours. Regardless, he woke up to rain at 4AM and he knew he couldn’t go back to sleep now. 

Cherry blossoms bloomed and stayed as such for only a short period in the spring, and as naive as the concept was, something in his chest told him that Makoto would have liked to see them. He reached for his phone, heart leaping out of his chest when he saw her name appear across the screen. He settled quickly, realizing she had responded to his ‘good night’ message minutes after he had fallen asleep. As he was saying - destabilizing. 

He knew better than to call her. He wasn’t much of the type to rendezvous over a phone call, but he wanted to hear her voice. They agreed to meet at 9 to ensure that the crowd wouldn’t be amassing quite yet, but now he wasn’t so sure about his plan at all. He flicked his finger to the weather app, confirming the 80% chance of rain throughout the entirety of Sunday. 

Sucking in his breath, he maneuvered to Makoto’s last message and pressed the phone icon.

The dial tone rang for half a second before she picked up.

“Akechi-kun,” she greeted seriously.

“You’re up,” he laughed in both surprise and nervousness, “Couldn’t sleep?”

“The rain woke me up,” she said, sighing quietly near the end, “Why?”

Rather than give away his plan for their date, he changed the topic.

“You’re a light sleeper?” he asked.

“No, I… I don’t like falling asleep to the rain at night,” she said quickly, “Why are you calling me? Don’t tell me it’s to talk about the rain.”

“Ah, I wish that weren’t the case. It’s supposed to be raining all day today,” he confessed.

“Oh.”

The line grew quiet, and he swore there was disappointment in her voice. 

“So, I was thinking that I’d come see you now since you’re up already.”

“What?!” 

“That’s right.”

It took her a moment to gather herself together before she could continue.

“The trains aren’t running-”

“I can grab a cab.”

“Nothing’s open right now-”

“I’m coming to see you.”

“It’s raining-”

“I’m not afraid of water.”

“It’s  _ raining-” _

Akechi stopped. There was something about the rain, he wanted to believe, and not that she had completely planned to ghost him because of the weather.

“I’m not forcing you to go out in the rain, Makoto,” he told her quietly, “Which is why I was going to see you now since our plans for today are likely…”

He trailed off quietly near the end. 

“But, if you’d rather not, I know better than to keep pressing you,” he laughed softly, trying to cover up the disappointment in his voice, “... I was looking forward to today, was all.”

Makoto was quiet. 

“Bring an umbrella. And dress warmly.”

\------

It took Akechi 20 minutes to arrive, and Makoto knew this. Still, the sound of the doorbell made her jump and she instinctively wrapped herself in her cardigan. She breathed out once and put her hand on the doorknob. She counted down from 10 - he couldn’t know she had been waiting and pacing - and then turned. 

Her heart was pounding, and she swore he could tell. Rainwater kissed the tips of his hair, and it was the first time Makoto had ever seen his hair this disheveled. He brought an umbrella, but it proved it did little to help. He was out of breath, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from running up the stairs.

“Hi.”

“You’re wet,” she smirked, voice small and quiet.

He laughed softly, brushing his gloved hand through the ends of his hair. 

“Did you run here?” she asked in disbelief, her voice growing quieter and quieter.

“Yes.”

“You said you’d grab a cab,” she said sheepishly.

“I did. Running was faster, but I’m clearly out of practice. May I come in?” 

She shuffled over, forgetting that he was soaking wet and standing outside still. It wasn’t his first time over, so he knew to hang his coat on the rack quickly before it drenched her floor. Makoto folded her arms over herself protectively as her eyes glossed over the dress shirt he wore underneath. Even at 4AM, he proved he wouldn’t dress less than immaculate to see her. She blushed at the thought, dressed in her pajamas still. She spoke before the awkward silence that would ensue. 

“There’s a, um, cafe not too far from here that’s open 24 hours. If you’re hungry,” she said, brushing her fingers through her own hair as if thinking about running them through his disheveled strands, “Or I could make us something. I could also make coffee-”

His lips cut her off. He tasted warm, something between tea and cinnamon. Her breath hitched when he pulled away, his forehead pressed to hers.

“I don’t need anything. This is perfect,” he told her with a light laugh, “I am a little cold, though.”

“Oh, um,” she pressed her eyes together, trying to find her thoughts, “There’s water on your shirt. I’ll get a towel.”

“Makoto.”

Before she could answer, he pulled her close to him, trapping her with his arms. She couldn’t breathe for a second, but the moment she felt the warmth of his chest, Makoto found herself sinking into him. 

“You’re going to get me wet,” she replied nervously.

“Mmm. How do I know you’re not already?”

“Goro!”

“I was going to take you to see the cherry blossoms today,” he confessed.

“Mmm, what a day for rain, huh?” she said, hiding the tone of disappointment.

“I know. It’s been years since I’ve seen them, and I know you would never make the time to go. It would’ve been perfect.”

“... We could still go,” she pressed.

“Do you want to? You see how drenched I am?” 

“I know. But we’d been planning this for weeks. Let’s not put your hard work to waste,” she teased.

“I should’ve worked harder,” he scoffed quietly, “I can’t quite predict rain, though.”

“Let’s go,” she said with a smile against his shoulder.

\------

It was not Makoto’s best idea, and not Akechi’s greatest moment to go along with her plan. They ran from block to block hiding under any awning they could catch glimpse of in the dark. Akechi had brought his umbrella, as he had promised her, but it proved to work as effectively as the raincoat she wore with the wind billowing down her hood every few moments. He opted to shove it under his arm and clutch her hand in his. 

“This was not my best idea,” she told him out of breath, her cold, wet body pressed to his to conserve the little warmth they had collectively. 

“We’ll beat the crowd for sure,” he laughed along, squeezing her hand when the crosswalk turned green.

Lucky for her, she lived fairly close to the city park, and they were only a few short blocks away from the trees. Still, the sunrise wouldn’t be for another hour or two, and the rain was only getting worse with time. Rain in Japan was certainly relentless. 

Akechi knew that they had arrived when Makoto clutched his arm and burst into laughter. 

“I can hardly see them,” she laughed, “Why did you agree to this?!” 

“I don’t know, I was already so winded by the rain and likely delusional at that point.” 

He released her, and she hugged her coat around herself. The rain let up for a brief moment, and in that time, the petals that blew around them weren’t just falling onto the ground. Akechi held his breath as Makoto spun around to look at him, smiling like she was holding onto a secret.

“You were right,” she called out to him, “It’s the first time I’ve seen the cherry blossoms without any people around.”

He couldn’t help but laugh under his breath. 

“What a mess.”

\------

He brought up the cafe again when she finally got tired of the wet and cold. Walking hand in hand, Makoto could have sworn this was like any of the other dates that he took her on. The slightest reprieve of the rain allowed Akechi the opportunity to put his umbrella to use, and her hand was warm against his inside of his coat pocket. 

They scuffed their feet on the store rug when they arrived, shaking off the rain off of their clothes. She opted for a green tea, and Akechi poured himself a black decaf coffee from the self-serve area. Both drinks would hopefully still be warm by the time they arrived home. 

Makoto let out a breath of relief when they returned, immediately shaking her wet coat off of her shoulders and hanging it on her coat rack. Akechi followed suit, placing both their drinks on the entry table. 

She shivered once. 

“Not your best idea, but my date went exactly as I had planned,” he teased. 

“Does it end with a shower? I could use one.”

“... Not quite. I hadn’t planned to get us both soaking wet.” 

He reached for her blouse sticking to her skin, pulling it away from her body slowly.

“You should get out of those wet clothes before you get sick,” he breathed lowly.

“So should you,” she quipped, eyes shy and never meeting his own. 

There was a moment of reprieve and quiet where they both were saying the things on their mind and neither acting upon it. 

“Goro-”

He kissed her before she could deny him. His heart soared when she returned it with equal fervor, pulling at the buttons on his shirt. 

“You’re wet,” she complained.

“Then get me out of these clothes,” he groaned against her lips. 

“I’m trying to-”

He shoved her into her room, his hands practically tugging at the zipper on her skirt and pulling it off of her hips, and then flying back to her buttons. Before she could even get him out of his clothes, she was undressed save for her underwear and plopped in the middle of her bed.

“Try better,” he hissed against her lips, grabbing her hand and pressing it against the heat in his pants, “Don’t you want to get warm?” 

“Yes,” she moaned softly, arching herself into that heat.

She would have never predicted their first time to be like this, her body wet and clammy from the rain on her clothes, and her revealing every inch of his skin after tugging the fabric that clung onto it. It was the first time she’d see Akechi like this, her hands hungrily reaching for his chest and shoulders while his lips sought the skin on her neck where her hair stuck to it. 

“You’re…,” he could hardly finish his sentence when she squeezed her hand around his hardened member, “Fuck.” 

“Touch me,” she whispered against his lips, “Please.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, prying her underwear to the side to feel the slick and warmth of her own sex. 

“I thought about this, practically got myself off to this for months,” he confessed.

He brushed his thumb coated with her essence against his lips, and then sucked in to taste her. Makoto flushed, her eyes wide and in utter surprise at the depravity. He pulled off her panties in one stroke, and his lips kissed down her stomach. 

“Wait, waaaait- oh!”

He gave her no time to think, pulling her legs apart, he dove face first in between her thighs. Akechi nipped at the skin there, kissing higher and higher up her leg right into the center of her desire. 

“G-god,” she hissed, “I’ve never-”

He hummed against her core, lapping at her as she throbbed against his mouth.

“I know,” he murmured, “I can tell.”

She moaned, thrashing wildly in her bed and her hands knowing not where to grab. Her body was burning, every muscle in her body tense as he devoured her without a second thought. She didn’t know what words to say, only words of plea and begging that he would bring her to her climax. Akechi, obviously, would do no such thing. 

He stopped when he felt her throb consecutively once too many times. He pulled away, grinning down at her before he kissed her hard. Her body sank into the bed, dizzy from almost coming and caught off guard by his tongue coated in her scent. Akechi made it achingly clear that he wanted her, his own moans growing with every brush she made against his member. 

“Stop teasing,” he finally said, “I want this.  _ Wanted _ this for so long. Tell me-”

“Me too,” she said barely above a whisper, “... You’re still in those wet clothes.”

He pushed off of her briefly, unbuckling his pants. Makoto spread her legs further to let him settle comfortably between her. He wouldn’t wait - he had done far too much of that already - and he edged inside of her slow and steady. The sight below him was everything he had fantasized - her eyes and mouth wide in surprise at his girth, and her body heaving up and down as she opened herself to him. He pulled out, and she practically hissed, and then he entered her in one thrust. Akechi stopped briefly, completely hilted inside of her, and rained kisses down her face. 

She gasped when he pulled out again, and reached for his lips.

“Please.” 

Akechi moved himself in a slow, agonizing rhythm at first, and when Makoto’s eyes rolled back, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep that up. His pace quickened, ramming into her with ease. He didn’t know what to get lost in, the sound of his name in her throat, or the sound of her skin against his. He never slowed, losing himself every time she called his name, or every time her fingernails dug into his back or his shoulders. 

He slowed when he felt her throbbing violently against him again, her body clenching all around him. The sensation was something he could never put into words in a million years, and worse, the love in his chest blossomed, bloomed, and exploded when she said his name again and again. 

“Goro, Goro… Do you want me?”

“Of course,” he breathed, “Always have. Makoto-”

“I… Goro… I’m. I’m-”

She closed her eyes, teeth biting into the side of his neck as she let out a loud moan. Makoto thrashed against him quietly, whimpering as she edged herself closer and closer to her climax. 

“Oh,” she sighed lowly, and then groaned, “fuck me.”

Akechi grunted against her jaw, realizing soon that it was her words, her mannerisms, everything about her - Makoto - that brought him to completion. Without a second thought, he came inside of her, following shortly after her own orgasm. He plopped against her body, not even thinking about pulling out just yet. She was glad, and she relished in the sensation of him inside of her while he ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Makoto,” he sighed, arms wrapping around her and pulling her to his chest.

She waited a moment for him to finish. When he never did, she turned her head to his, realizing he had fallen fast asleep, his face buried against her neck. Makoto looked to her bedroom window. It was growing lighter by the minute, but it was clear the rain would not let up for a long while. For the first time in years, she fell asleep to the sound of the rain, wrapped in warmth and safety, away from all harm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...........
> 
> I'm not dead, just working the sad 9-5 life. My work involves a lot of technical writing, and it leaves so little room for creativity nowadays, so I'm usually so burnt out by the end of it. I figured I'd write one of the prompts for Magoro Week since I made plans to do so this week (and I obviously saved it for the last day lmao). But still, I'm going to be making a better effort to write going forward, so thank you for those that are still reading/waiting for me o(-( 
> 
> P.S. Comments make me happy.


End file.
